All Trussed Up
by morgangirl11
Summary: "...there was no way she was getting through the rest of the day without begging him for release, either from the restraints or from the captivity of her own need." After Kate leaves Castle utterly unfulfilled one afternoon, he finds a sexy way to get back at her. Set any time within their established relationship, with no episode spoilers.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'll leave that to Marlowe & Co., since they've been doing just fine without me.**

* * *

It was all her fault and she knew it, but that fact wasn't particularly reassuring. She deserved everything she was about to get.

Kate Beckett was bound to the bed by two silk scarves, completely at Castle's mercy, and there was no way she was getting through the rest of the day without begging him for release, either from the restraints or from the captivity of her own need. And she was only in the situation because she had pushed him too far, teased him with an innocent smirk as she left him unfulfilled, hurrying off to work.

She could argue that it hadn't been _totally_ intentional. After a morning teeming with sexual tension, she had agreed to sneak away from the precinct long enough for them to have a quickie at his loft. As she had driven them there, she had touched and stroked him until he was painfully pressed against the prison of his pants; she was just as aroused, but it wasn't nearly as obvious. They had barely made it through the door before they were hurriedly undressing, uninterested in anything but fulfilling a primal urge. Unfortunately, just as Kate had tugged him free of his boxers, holding him hard and heavy in her palm, her phone rang, the sharp tone slicing through their desperation.

And she had answered it.

Refastening her pants as she hopped across the living room in search of the heels she had kicked off at the door, she had breathlessly told Espo that she'd meet them at the building in which their suspect had been hiding. She hung up and chanced a look at Castle, his eyes dark and filled with an unspoken plea. Unfortunately, no, there was no way to finish what they had started, even as quickly as it was sure to happen. Kate had bailed on work and was now even further away from where she planned to meet the boys; it was a turning point in the case, potentially the break they had needed, and she already had several additional minutes to make up. Delaying her arrival, even for an earth-shattering orgasm, just wasn't going to happen.

Logic hadn't help assuage him, unzipped and abandoned, so she had flashed her brightest smile and taunted him as a means of easing her way out the door. A smirk, a wink, and an innocently blown kiss from the hallway were all she had offered him before rushing for the elevator, leaving him to take care of himself on the couch in her absence. Once he had been able to put together a cohesive sentence, he sent her a teasing text, a promise of payback. And while she had attempted to defend herself with the insistence that she'd been trapped with her lust for the rest of that afternoon, there was no doubt that he'd get revenge eventually.

So, here she was, tied to the bed, Castle smiling down at her. The twinkle in his eye was reminiscent of a cartoon villain, and she'd be amused if she weren't already filled with more arousal than she'd care to admit. Kate was certain that she could get out of the restraints if she really needed to, but she was just as sure that she'd play along; flames of anticipation were flickering at the base of her spine, singeing her nerve endings and threatening to spread without regard for the manufactured scowl on her face.

"Ok, Castle, I get it. You've got me right where you want me. Let the teasing commence."

He chuckled and shook his head slowly. "Oh, you have no idea. My plans are grandiose, and I'm not sure they can be properly described with a word as simple as 'teasing.' Pulling pigtails is teasing, but you deserve so much more."

For the first time since he had told her to lie down on the bed, she wondered if she had underestimated his frustration the day she had left him alone on the couch, then cursed herself for her own foolishness. Castle didn't do anything on a small scale, so why would this be any different? She was in for delicious torture, and the realization carried a new wave of heat through her core.

Before wrapping the scarves around her wrists, he had asked her to remove her shirt and bra, so she was already bare from the waist up. As he crawled toward her on the bed, she fully expected him to take off her pants, but he bypassed them and moved up to her head. When she opened her mouth to accept his kiss, he turned enough that her lips skated along his cheek, and he lowered himself to her ear. Nudging her hair out of the way, he sucked her earlobe into his mouth and allowed his teeth a moment to scrape at her soft skin before whispering against her.

"Sorry, Kate, but you're not calling the shots right now."

Well, shit. If she couldn't even get a kiss when she wanted it, how much else was he planning to withhold?

His warm breath was steady on her neck, even as his tongue darted out unpredictably to taste her, and a well-timed bite caused her to gasp. He sucked at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, pulling a whimper from somewhere deep in her chest. Kate let herself get lost in the simple sensations of his mouth as it moved to her collarbone, the tip of his tongue tracing the protrusion, leaving evidence of its journey as the morning sun highlighted his path.

She expected him to continue downward toward her breasts. Instead, he swung his head around to kiss the underside of her arm, exposed by her vulnerable position. The shiver that tiptoed down her spine was startling; her arms didn't often get the same amount of attention that he lavished on the rest of her body, but the skin there was surprisingly sensitive. His careful lips opened against her and his nose brushed tenderly across the smooth surface with each kiss.

Raising his head again, Castle landed reverently on the puckered scar in the center of her chest, his breath a balm. Her wounds weren't a focal point for either of them anymore, but they each had moments when they felt an inexplicable pull, a need to pay homage to the split second that had nearly killed her. Kate's lower lip was tucked tightly between her teeth when he looked up at her, a slow blink from both of them acknowledging their unspoken emotions.

They were still staring at each other when he brought one hand up to cup her breast, the slow swipe of his thumb teasing her already taut nipple. She closed her eyes when he lowered his mouth to her, sucking at the dark peak and flicking it with his tongue. Momentarily forgetting about the restraints, she felt the frustrating pull of fabric just as she attempted to reach for his head, her hands aching to run through his hair and hold him in place against her. Her eyes fluttered open, and she caught the hint of his smile as he moved to the other breast, eager to give it the same attention as its twin. Kate groaned, appreciating the lazy exploration of his mouth and hands, but also needing so much more.

Just as she began to voice a quiet plea, he pulled away from her and slid off the side of the bed. Without a word, he walked toward the bedroom door.

"Castle, what...where are you going?"

"I just need to clean up the kitchen; wash all the dishes from breakfast. Shouldn't take too long." And with that, he blew her a kiss and left her alone on the bed.

She was too stunned to say anything, gaping at the emptiness of the room. For a moment, she let herself hope that he was just messing with her, that he'd return quickly and laugh, stripping them both and finishing what he had started, but she was met with silence. Kate looked down at her own body, nipples still wet from his tongue, pants still on as if nothing had happened at all.

The dampness of her panties was mocking her, desperation leading her to cross her legs in an attempt to put pressure against her center. Pushing her ass into the mattress and rocking her hips in a slow circle, she tried to build on the tension already alit between her legs. The tortuous pace wasn't any more successful than rubbing wet twigs together to start a fire, but there wasn't anything else to do in her solitude. She narrowed her focus to the tingling that radiated from her opening, imagining it spreading like the cracks of a shattered windshield. It crept outward, teasing her even as it felt good; pleasant, but not enough to satisfy.

Castle's return was announced by the familiar click of the door, and she tried to freeze, her labored breathing and heaving chest betraying her efforts. Uncharacteristically, he remained quiet, deciding not to address her obvious attempt to get herself off in his absence. He simply closed the door behind him, approached the bed, and leaned over her flushed body. Reaching for her calf, he uncrossed her legs, and then moved to unfasten her pants. They made the excruciatingly slow slide down her body, the drag of the material further stoking her need. He left her panties in place, his fingers now rubbing her through the wet fabric.

"Looking for some friction, Detective?" Fuck, it was hot when he used her title like that. He didn't do it as much now that they were together, but it always excited her, reminded her of the overwhelming tension of years past.

Her response came as an affirmative breath, nothing more.

Continuing to draw small circles on the innocent cotton, he applied enough force to make her squirm. Crackling with want, she attempted to rock into his hand, a silent request for whatever he could give. Anything. Everything. But his pace remained steady, and she had no choice but to speak up.

"Please. Please, touch me. I need to come."

His eyes locked with hers, considering her for a long moment before coming to a decision. Then he lifted his fingers and curved them around the waistband of her panties, tugging the unwanted barrier from her body so that he could see her opened to him. Kate let her eyes fall shut on a relieved exhale as his hand returned to explore her more directly.

No preamble necessary, he slid two thick fingers into her, curling them forward until a gasp tumbled from her lips. The pad of his thumb found her clit, gliding over the swollen surface in a way that left her more frustrated than fulfilled; his fingers were now motionless inside her. She gave him several seconds before she dug her heels into the bed and used the hint of leverage to shift her hips downward, patience gone and eager for the continued thrust of his hand. In response, he withdrew it completely.

Pushing himself off the bed, he feigned panic. "Oh, god. I totally forgot that I promised to email Gina my latest revisions. I've gotta go take care of that."

She knew the ire of her glare was compromised by her unsteady breathing and the slickness that must have been visible between her legs, not to mention the simple vulnerability of her current position. Before she could argue, or beg, he was gone, seated innocently at his desk only a few feet from the closed bedroom door.

Without the seam of her pants to help press against her clit, Kate was left with nothing. The emptiness was emphasized by the occasional clenching of her muscles against the space abandoned by his fingers and she sighed dramatically, the exhalation swallowed by the apathetic walls. Letting her eyelids fall shut, she relied on the recent memory of his touch, and fantasies of what was to come. She supposed it was a bit masochistic, but it was better than nothing at all.

Fortunately, it didn't take more than a few minutes for Castle to return; the interruptions couldn't have been any easier on him. Other than offering a small smile, he didn't bother to greet her, simply striding to the foot of the bed where he could grip both ankles and spread her legs enough to make room for his body. Trailing the backs of his fingernails from the side of her calves up to the apex of her thighs produced a smattering of goose bumps, and his smile grew a little bigger.

She lost sight of his mouth when he lowered it to her, the tip of his tongue tracing a careful line upward until she gasped. Without raising his head, he palmed her inner thighs and held her open; with her hands still bound above her head, the exposure added a new spark of arousal that she knew he could taste on his lips as he sucked gently. She watched the subtle motion of his head as his movements stayed unhurried, Castle apparently content with his languid exploration.

Every time he tiptoed her to the edge, he just as carefully brought her back. Someone less skilled might have lost control, focus slipping long enough to allow her a quick climax, but he knew her reactions far too well to mess this up. He simply continued to sample whatever she had to offer, alternating between gentle licking with the tip of his tongue and more forceful pressure as he flattened it against her. Dizzy with desperation, Kate was nearly ready to make a deal with the devil when she felt Castle pull away from her weeping body.

As he stood at the foot of the bed, she could see the strain of his erection against his pants and was sure that he'd finally give in to what they both wanted. She was wrong. The bedroom door shut behind him before she could fully grasp what was happening.

Alone again, the damp sheet below her a reminder of just how far gone she was, Kate couldn't help but think back to stories she had heard about women who could come without actually being touched. She supposed it was through some combination of fantasy and the tensing of key muscles, but she had never needed to give it much consideration. With no idea how long Castle might be gone and unable to ignore the pulsing between her legs, she replayed everything that had happened just moments ago.

She loved the way he had quietly taken control by holding her thighs apart, reminding her, even more than the scarves already had, that she wasn't in charge. His firm hands had been countered by the soft sweep of his tongue, his fierceness balanced by the time he took to sip at her skin. She had already been so wet by the time he opened her up, and she had no doubt that he was in the loft somewhere with the sharp tang of her in his mouth.

Cursing him aloud, she felt herself tightening around nothing, an experience with which she was becoming far too familiar. She needed him, needed to be filled, stretched, overcome. Her mind wandered to what he might do when he returned, whether he'd continue the torture or instantly drive her over the edge. The intensity of her imagination wasn't going to leave him with much of a choice; she had done a reasonably good job of bringing welcome sensations to her core, the tingling a sweet warning of the release that was just moments away.

The sudden sound of the bedroom door brought her back to reality, and when Castle came back into the bedroom, he was completely naked and seemingly uninterested in teasing her much longer. It only took a few seconds for him to be poised above her, his knees spreading her legs once more. He looked down at her with dark eyes that might have scared her in another situation.

"Are you sorry for running off to work when we were half undressed and well on our way to sex in the living room?"

Normally, she'd have a smart-ass comeback for him, but in that particular moment she was truly sorry and unwilling to give him any reason to leave her again. Eyes wide and sincere, she nodded.

With that, he lowered himself and pushed forward, nudging at her entrance for a few seconds before he allowed one smooth stroke to bring him home. Their moans met in mid-air before being swallowed by the heat around them. Knowing exactly what to do, Castle shifted slightly to offer the friction she needed, his lower body rubbing her perfectly with each back and forth slide. It didn't take long for her to fall apart, every muscle tensing simultaneously, her mouth open on a relieved gasp until she bit into his shoulder in an attempt to keep him moving against her. She continued to shudder, the delayed gratification finally coming to her in resounding waves, her vocal approval muffled only by the warm skin of his neck.

When she regained some control over herself, Kate turned her head toward Castle and welcomed the kiss he seemed eager to share. Clashing lips, teeth, and tongue weren't enough to distract her from the lingering taste that was waiting for her, and she smiled against his mouth. Hungry for so much more, she bent her legs, planted her feet, and used the leverage to rock her hips into him.

He allowed her the pretense of control for a moment before carefully rising up on his knees and lifting each of her legs over his shoulders. She felt him withdraw almost entirely from her body, but he had managed to keep the tip teasingly inside her as he moved. Now, with her hips raised at an ideal angle, her arms still bound above her head, she looked up at him and felt a flush crawl across her chest, choking her with want. She was vulnerable, at his mercy, and nothing could have aroused her more in that second.

The slightest nod of her head was all the encouragement he needed; one strong thrust had him buried deep within her. He paused only briefly before establishing a punishing rhythm, the rapid slap of skin and their needy cries a testament to the desire that had been clawing at them both. Holding her hips as still as possible as he continued to drive into her, Castle let out a string of profanity-laced demands and pleas, knowing from experience that his words would help enhance the physical pleasure for her.

She felt the heat build, the nearly indescribable sensations of an impending orgasm, and couldn't help but beg.

"Please, I'm so close. I need...just don't stop. Please don't stop."

He didn't. Their playful teasing would never go this far and, if anything, he sped up and held nothing back. Her eyes slammed shut as she let herself get lost in the primal reaction; she felt her limbs tighten, waves of heat radiating from somewhere deep inside as her body gripped him intimately and attempted to pull him in further. She barely registered his answering moan, knowing that he had spilled inside her, but unable to focus on anything beyond the tremors that wouldn't let her go. She may have hated the way he had paid her back, but she couldn't deny the intensity of the results.

He eventually pulled away and eased her legs back down to the bed. Crawling toward her restraints, he untied the scarves and rubbed soothingly around her wrists without a word. As he cleaned them both up, she regained conscious thought and smiled, knowing there would probably be a hot bath and a massage in her future. For the moment, though, she was satisfied with the feeling of his warm body returning to line up next to hers, accepting the mutual decision to relax in bed before facing anything else the day had to offer.

And as she lay there, she couldn't help but contemplate other ways to get herself in the same trouble.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. And a special thanks to Allison, who was eternally patient as I wrote this...hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
